Two sides of a coin
by Heishiro
Summary: As Kaguya was getting sealed, she used her last bit of strength to transport Naruto to the volcano dimension but things didn't go according to plan as he was transported to a different world.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Naruto" – Talking

_"Naruto" –_Thinking

*gulps* -Action

**"Naruto" **\- Creature/Kurama Talking

"**_Naruto" –_**Creature/Kurama/ Thinking

**Rasenshuriken – **Techniques and Magic

**_Earth _**Location and time change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Ken Akamatsu respectively.

Chapter 1: The End and The Beginning

As Kaguya was getting sealed, she looked at Naruto and smugly said "You may have created your own view on peace and the future that you helped create but you will never get to see it". As Naruto was wondering what she meant, Kaguya used the last of her strength in using **Amenominaka** to transport Naruto to a different dimension but since Kaguya is using the last of her chakra she didn't specify what dimension to transport Naruto in and he was sucked into the deeper abyss , "No" Naruto grunted. "Naruto" shouted Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi while trying to reach him at the same time in their futile efforts to save him.

Naruto was floating in the abyss; he is unconscious after the Kaguya used the Space-Time technique. **"Naruto" **Kurama shouted, **"Naruto!"** he repeated. "Ugh" Naruto groaned, he's eyes fluttering after being waked up. "Kurama, where are we?" Naruto asked with concern. "**I don't know kit" **Kurama answered. As Naruto was floating in the endless abyss, a dark eyed was watching him float into space.

"**Human, what are you doing in the void?" **the creature bellowed. "What the Hell!" Naruto shouted and was shocked that there was something living in the empty chasm of space. "I-I was fighting Kaguya and when my friend Sasuke was sealing her, I got hit by her technique and here I am" Naruto rapidly answered. "**Hmm… Kaguya managed to get out of the seal but was sealed again, huh" **The creature muttered and then looked at Naruto, "**Did you mean that Kaguya managed to get herself out of the seal but you managed to seal her again, correct?", "**Y-yes sir" Naruto responded nervously, and after a few hours of questioning Naruto asked the creature if it can transport him to his dimension. "**No my dimension transfer doesn't work that way, I can only transport you to a random dimension." **The creature responded, but before Naruto can respond the creature added "**You should take the only option, it may not send your world but I will guarantee that you will end in a place with humans living in it." **Naruto looked at his hand and thought about what Kaguya said before he got sent to the infinite abyss; he remembered that Kaguya said to him that he will not be able to see the future he helped create. With his mind made up and determination in his blue eyes he looked at the creatures dark eyes, he grinned and said "Let's do this!"

"**Good, now human go jump in this black hole and you will be transported to a new dimension." ** The creature informed Naruto. Quick on his feet Naruto jumped to the black hole not noticing the creature smirking, _"__**I wonder what you will change in this dimension after all I love what kind of chaos you will be making."**_"**_As Chaos itself I will revel on all the things that you will cause… hahahaha" _**The creature proclaimed out loud.

**_198X_****_Somewhere in the magical world_**

A group of people sat at a campfire resting after their mission to rescue a relative of Arika Anarchia Entheofushia. Arika is the former queen of Vespartatia but after the war with Cosmo Entelecheia the Megalomesembria needed a scapegoat for the war and framed Arika for the death of the King of Vespartatia and being with Cosmo Entelecheia. When she was about to be executed she was rescued by her friends the Ala Rubra at the cost of Ala Rubra gaining bounty and being on the run.

The group of people that rescued Arika is called Ala Rubra; they are a group of mercenary consisting of individuals that are outrageously strong. The group consists of Nagi Springfield, also known as the Thousand Master; a mage that mastered a "thousand" spells. Albireo Imma another mage that specializes in gravity and healing magic. Eishun Konoe a swordsman that uses Shinmei-ryu sword style. Jack Rakan the ultimate broken character. Gatou Kagura Vandenburg and his apprentice Takamichi T. Takahata, Gatou is a user of kankaho and is training Takamichi in using kankaho. They were resting after rescuing Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, a relative of Arika that was captured and being force by an unknown enemy in using her magic cancel as a weapon.

While they were having a good time eating and celebrating after the mission Nagi suddenly stopped and asked "Everyone, did you feel that?" they all nodded and then a fast object was falling near the camp and then *BAM* it crashed causing shockwave in the vicinity. "Jack, Albireo, and I will go check what happened "Nagi ordered and the rest nodded.

**_Ground Zero_**

"Well, this place is a mess" Jack commented, "What could have destroyed this place? Is it a meteor? Or perhaps a high powered spells?" Albireo muttered in awe at what happened to the impact zone. "Guys I found something!" Nagi called out to his friends. They regrouped and Nagi pointed to a boy with blonde hair and orange and black tracksuit. "Hmm… is he the one that caused the crash? Or is he unfortunate collateral?" Albireo asked Nagi, "We won't know for sure, why don't we pick him up and get him to our camp? He looks alive anyway" Nagi responded. Jack grabbed the body of the boy and put him in his shoulder and said "Yeah he is still breathing; we can ask him questions after we heal him and he wakes up". "Come on let's go, the noise may have probably attracted a lot of attention." Nagi ordered the two "Alright/Yosh" Albireo and Jack responded.

Back at the camp

"Everyone, we need to leave the vicinity and make another camp" Nagi instructed the group and Arika responded "Why?" Nagi replied with "The crash caused a lot of noise and we found this boy *points at the lump of body Jack is carrying* near the crash site and we need to give him first aid and then we need to move fast".

***BAM***

"What the hell!" Nagi exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and Departing

"What the hell!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Naruto" – Talking

_"Naruto" –_Thinking

*gulps* -Action

**"Naruto" **\- Creature/Kurama Talking

"**_Naruto" –_**Creature/Kurama/ Thinking

**_Rasenshuriken_**** – **Techniques and Magic

**_Earth _**Location and time change

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1, I still don't own them.

Chapter 2: Meeting and departing

***BAM* **

**"**What the hell!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Shit!" Jack cursed loudly.

"We have been spotted!" Eishun said to the group.

"It's the people that captured Lil' Princess-chan" Nagi pointed out the clothes of the ones attacking the camp. "Jack, put down the kid and help me hold them off. Al, heal the kid. Eishun-san and Gateau protect Lil' Princess-chan. Let's move" Nagi ordered Ala Rubra. Meanwhile, Arika decided to follow Nagi and assist him if something unexpected happens

**With Albireo **

"Alright, **_Papyrus Tarpis Ron Jinkou, Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura_**_" _Albireo chanted a basic healing spell that acted as a first aid for the injured boy. "Uggh" the boy grunted "_Hmm… he has recovered already enough to be conscious. Is it the spell I used? No, I only used a basic healing spell and slightly powered it to at least heal the injuries, hmm… fascinating" _Albireo thought to himself.

**Meanwhile with Jack and Nagi**

**"****_Man Man Terro Terro, Hekatontakis Kai Khiliakis Astrapsatô! Kilipl Astrapê, Thousand Thunderbolts!" _**Nagi chanted and a thousand thunderbolts destroyed half of the army that was attacking the small camp of the group. "Nagi, that was too much for a small army!" Arika shouted "Eh, I'm sorry Arika-chan it was the only spell that I managed to remember on time" Nagi replied with a sheepish look on his face.

***BOOM* **

***WAHHH***

Nagi sweat dropped, thumbed Jack and said "Well, Jack just destroyed the remaining one in one swing" Arika was flustered and replied "You both can't control your attacks, please just tone it down" Nagi looking at the outcome of the battle said "Looks like we won't need to move to a different camp to rest, huh?"

"Yeah, that was a good fight!" Jack exclaimed meanwhile Nagi sweat dropped and looked at the furious looking Arika "JACK!" she shouted "Like I was telling the idiot here you should tone down your attacks" she added. "We should head back to the camp and check on the boy and Lil' princess-chan" Nagi said "Fine/Yeah" Arika and Jack responded and they headed back to the camp.

**Back at the camp**

Back at the camp the boy was starting to regain consciousness and was slowly opening his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar face and he asked "Where am I? Who are you people?" But the only one that understands what he was saying answered with "You are currently in the Magical World, and I'm Eishun Konoe" Said Eishun Konoe with a smile.

"Where did you come from? We saw you unconscious near a crater" Asked Nagi as he was poking Naruto with a stick. "I was near a crater? A creature said that he will send me to another place and here I am" Naruto said. "Nagi, stop poking him with a stick!" exclaimed Arika.

"Hmm… you said that a creature sent you to a different dimension?" Albireo asked the boy "Yeah" the boy replied. "Oh, before I forgot what is your name? " Albireo queried since he was so fascinated to the events that transpired that he forgot to ask the boy about his name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto with a bright grin.

**Few Years Later, Somewhere in the Old World**

It has been a few years after Naruto crash landed on earth, after finding out that he has nowhere to go Naruto decided to travel with the group that found him, Ala Rubra. After helping Naruto adjust to the world giving him an identity and helping him with the technology from earth. He got along well with the group, He and Nagi were like brothers because of their carefree nature. Naruto and Jack got into a common hobby of sparing with each other. Albireo reminds Naruto of the Third Hokage because of his perverted nature but wise and strong when needed. Naruto is reminded of Jiraiya with Gateau because of his kind but strict training of his apprentice Takamichi. Overall, Naruto became close to each of the member of Ala Rubra and they treat each other like family.

But good things must when Nagi and Arika departed from the group after Arika got pregnant. Nagi proclaimed that Naruto will be the godfather of his child and giving Naruto his address to visit from time to time. Jack Rakan decided to stay in the Magical World; Eishun went back to Kyoto to stop the unrest between mages, and Albireo just vanished.

Right now, the rests of Ala Rubra is fighting the remnant of Cosmo Entelecheia. They fought the remnants before with Nagi and they easily routed them but after Nagi and Arika left the group the remnants started to pursue them again. The remaining members of Ala Rubra and remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia are on a stalemate.

"Naruto" Gateau said while surveying the surroundings, "We need a plan to escape this stalemate" Gateau added. "Master, what should we do?" Takamichi asked. Naruto was observing the enemies gauging the strength and he noticed one of them is strong, "that boy" he pointed at the silver-gray haired boy and said to the rest "Don't underestimate him he is strong, I'll fight him while you guys get as far away as possible". "No, I'll fight with you Naruto-kun" Gateau replied and looked at Takamichi and said "Please protect Takamichi and the princess, Takamachi-kun".

"Master, please be safe" was Takamichi's short reply. "Here" Naruto gave Takamichi a marker and said "We really are just going to hold them off". A clone of Naruto appeared "Protect them will you?" He asked his clone, the clone nodded and took Takamichi and Asuna somewhere safe.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Gateau, Naruto replied with a grin and said "Simple, I take the boy and you will protect my back."

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**" Shouted Naruto and instantly went for the boy and punched the boy in the face. The boy got hit and Naruto used a clone distraction to allow Naruto to use his signature combo "U-Zu-Ma-Ki" the clones shouted and started kicking the boy into the air and "Naruto Rendan" the real Naruto shouted while kicking the boy back into the ground.

The boy was hit by the combo but when Naruto checked if he damaged him, he was surprised that the boy is unscathed. "What?" Naruto said in surprised. The boy stood up and looked straight at Naruto with his cold eyes and said "Blonde what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember that!" Naruto said with while grinning, but being careful for any attacks by the boy. "Now it's my turn to attack" the boy said.

"**_Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin! Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou! Pillars of Hades" _**Fate chanted and large volume of stone pillars attacked Naruto but Naruto's battle instinct screamed at him to not defend but dodge. Naruto most of the attack but was hit with the last pillar "Ahh" Naruto grunted. As Naruto dropped down while clutching the wound "You're good kid, now what's your name?" "Tertium, you may call me Tertium" the boy named Tertium answered.

"Right" Naruto grunted and applied a first-aid to the wound. Naruto use cross hand seal and shouted "**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _**The clones nodded and the real Naruto sat in a cross-legged position and started gathering nature chakra. Meanwhile the clones are distracting Tertium with brawling. Tertium destroyed one of the clones with **_Hakkeshou _**and he easily destroyed the rest of the clone with martial arts.

The real Naruto opened his new toad like eyes and summoned another clone. The clones and Naruto started concentrating chakra to his palm, forming the **_Rasengan_** and the other clones are channeling wind chakra to the **_Rasengan_** forming **_Futon: Rasenshuriken. _**

"_I hope this is enough to injure him or at least stall them" _thought Naruto.

"ARGH"

"Gateau-san" Naruto shouted.

**During Gateau's battle**

"**_Kankaho" _**Gateau shouted using his famed Kankaho to take down half of the remnants while the other half of the remnants that are with Tertium rushed to attack Gateau deeming him a treat the use their number to overwhelm Gateau and then a unknown member managed to hit Gateau with a gun, shooting him in the torso wounding. "ARGH" Gateau shouted out in pain.

**Back to Naruto's battle with Tertium**

Naruto used the clone distraction to attack Tertium and threw **_Futon: Rasenshuriken, _**hitting Tertium with a directly. "Kah" Tertium muttered while the technique enveloped the surrounding area near Tertium with wind chakra and killing all of the remnants near it.

Thinking that Fate is incapacitated Naruto rushed to Gateau and helped defeat the rest.

"Gateau-san, I can use **_Hiraishin_** to get to my clone just hold on okay?" Naruto said to the bleeding Gateau.

**_"Hirashin no Jutsu" _**Naruto shouted. They disappeared in a yellow flash

**Meanwhile to where Tertium was**

"Urgh" Tertium groaned and said "Naruto Uzumaki, huh, I will kill you the next time we meet" while Tertium looking at the cloud with his cold eyes.

**Somewhere far from the battlefield**

The clone Naruto with Takamichi and Asuna are resting somewhere after they left Naruto. Asuna was crying because she felt that both Naruto and Gateau sacrificed their lives for her. "Asuna-kun, just believe that they will come back here safe" Takamichi comforted Asuna with a smile. "O-okay" Asuna nodded.

***Flash***

Naruto appeared to where the clone Naruto was and on his shoulder is Gateau heavily injured from the fight. Naruto dropped to his knees and carefully laid down Gateau while breathing heavily.

"Master/Gateau-san" Takamichi and Asuna shouted while running to where Gateau was.

***Cough, Cough* **Gateau struggling to sit up, Naruto put him in a reclining position to prevent continuous blood loss. "Takamichi-kun, Please remove Asuna-kun's memory of me" Gateau said with a cough. "Gateau-san, please no" Asuna said with tears falling in her eyes. "Live a happy life, young lady. You have that right" before Takamichi used a sealing magic to erase Asuna's memory as part of Ala Rubra.

"Naruto-san, where do we go from here?" Takamichi asked Naruto who was resting in the background. "Phew, we go to Japan I heard that place called Mahora can protect Asuna-kun from danger" Naruto said with a grunt. "Do you think that sealing Asuna-san's memory is the right thing to do?" asked Takamichi and Naruto responded "It may not be the right thing to do but this is the only way for Asuna-kun to forget the traumatic events that happened in her life."

"We just need to hope if she can live her life as a normal girl" Naruto added as he stood up and set off to Japan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**RxR**

**Originally I was planning this story to just be like a challenge fic for my favorite readers because I am currently studying in college right now and won't be consistently updating the fanfic. **

**The next chapter won't be out for a while. The 1-A Naruto teacher is not my concept I read it from a different fanfiction before I just can't remember the name but it is not getting any update. Anyway, the first arc of this story is about the beginning of Naruto's teaching job in Mahora and his assistant Takamichi but before that arc there will be intermission probably on Chapter 3 to 5 about Naruto living in Mahora and visiting Negi. By the way Naruto is 24 on this chapter and will be in his early thirties at the start of canon.**

**Heishiro out. **


	3. Chapter 3 Reminiscent

"Naruto" – Talking

"Naruto" –Thinking

*gulps* -Action

"Naruto" - Creature/Kurama Talking

"Naruto" –Creature/Kurama/ Thinking

Rasenshuriken – Techniques and Magic

Earth Location and time change

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1, I still don't own them.

**1995, eight years before canon, Mahora Gakuen**

It has been a few days after Gateau Kagura Vandenburg died after being ambushed by the remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia. Naruto, Takamichi and the unconscious Asuna are on heading to Japan to seek the Headmaster Konoemon Konoe and to create a new identity for Asuna.

**Mahora Gakuen**

"Finally, we're at Mahora Gakuen, Takamichi" Naruto said while surveying the area around them. "We're going to get lost in this place are we, Naruto-san?" Takamichi asked nervously. Naruto said sheepishly while scratching his head "he he he, I'm never been here before Eishun mentioned it to me before he left us."

"Well, why don't we go sit down on the bench there before we start looking for the headmaster's office?" Naruto pointed the bench near a water fountain. "Fine" Takamichi relented while carrying the still unconscious Asuna.

"So, what do we tell Asuna-kun about herself?" Takamichi asked Naruto with seriousness. "Hmm… we should stick with her name but the family name should be Japanese." Naruto answered while contemplating.

"What about Kagurazaka?" Takamichi asked Naruto. "Named her after Gateau san and place in Tokyo huh? I like it" Naruto said with a smile. "Yosh, let's find the headmaster before it gets dark" Naruto shouted.

They got lost in Mahora in the end. Until they finally relented and asked an old teacher who was on his lunch break did they managed to find the room of the headmaster.

**Headmaster's Office**

Konoe Konoemon is an old man with a great power within him but is hidden because of his experience and age. Konoemon is also the chief of Kanto Magic Association, an Association of mages that practices Western Magic as well as Eastern Magic. Currently, Konoemon is facing one of the greatest enemies of a leader, paperwork.

***Knock* *Knock***

_"Finally, a way to escape this paperwork hell"_ Konoemon thought with glee.

"Come in" said Konoemon with a smile.

Three people entered the room; the one on the left is a blonde-haired man wearing a black suit with burnt orange tie, and the one on the right is a gray haired man wearing a white suit carrying a small girl in his arms.

"Hello, are you Konoemon Konoe?" asked the blonde-haired man.

"Yes, and who are you young one?" asked Konoemon with a slight awareness to surroundings in case he was attacked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the guy next to me is Takamichi T. Takahata" while Naruto was thumbing Takamichi. "The girl that Takamichi is carrying is Asuna Kagurazaka" Naruto added.

"We need your help" Naruto quickly added, Konoemon raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What kind of help, as the Headmaster of this school or as the chief of Kanto Magic Association?" Konoemon asked with seriousness whiledoing the gendo pose.

"Both" Naruto said with conviction as Konoemon looked at him straight in the eye and sighed. "Very well, but before I help you I need to know why you need my help" Konoemon asked Naruto as Naruto nodded and told the story of his journey with Ala Rubra.

**A few hours later**

"I see, so my son-in-law recommended this place to you" Konoemon nodded in apprehension. "Very well then, what do you plan to do now?" Konoemon asked Naruto. Naruto replied with "Umm… a place for us, and Asuna to have a normal school life, a job if you have and that's all we need." That is an easy request, approved" Konoemon said with a smile, "Now let me call my assistant to guide you to your accommodations".

After settling in their new home, Naruto took on the job as a protector of the school and a sometimes takes on mission assigned by the Headmaster. Takamichi focused on his training with **_Kankaho_** while visiting Asuna from time to time. Asuna lost all her memories and was very quiet after she woke up. Naruto and Takamichi helped her regain her ability to talk and show some emotions. After that she started study in elementary department of Mahora Gakuen.

It has been a few months after Naruto settled in Mahora Gakuen. Every day he would protect Mahora from gangs on the morning and demons on the night. The constant repetition of things that he do made him bored but he once used **_Sage Mode_** and felt a familiar signature and right now he is going to the headmaster's office to ask about the familiar signature.

**Headmaster's Office**

*knock* *knock*

"Old man, I have some important questions to you" Naruto said, "Ho Ho Ho, What is it about Naruto-kun" Konoemon asked with some playfulness. "Did Albireo went here before?" asked Naruto, "Yes, ho ho ho, he was here a few years ago asking me for permission to use to Library Island but he never returned." Konoemon replied.

"Can I go to the Library Island?" asked Naruto with determination "I felt his signature here in Mahora when I was using **_Sage mode _**last night." Konoemon nodded and said "You may go, and here's a map inside of the library"

**Library Island**

After getting lost for a few hours in Library Island, Naruto finally found a magnificent structure that seems to be under construction. He was looking in awe at what he saw and couldn't believe that something this big is under the Library Island. But then-

"**ROOOOOOOAARRRR"**

Naruto was startled with the roar almost losing his footing. "Shit" Naruto cursed when he saw a big silhouette of a dragon heading straight for him. Naruto used his agility to dodge the dragon that was heading straight for him. He concentrated chakra on his right palm while he was in the air and shouted "**_Rasengan" _**and hit the dragon right in the head further angering the dragon.

"Oh no" Naruto said as he silently summoned three clones. The two clones attacked the dragon as a distraction while the other clone is helping Naruto channel more chakra into his **_Rasengan. _**As the rasengan is formed, the real Naruto hit the **_Rasengan _**on the dragon's head while shouting "**_Odama Rasengan"_** knocking the dragon unconscious.

*Clap, Clap, Clap*

"Good job, Naruto-kun, fu fu fu" a stranger said to Naruto while clapping. "Albireo Imma" Naruto said while looking at Albireo with a hard gaze.

"What's the hell, Al, why did you send the dragon to attack me?" Naruto demanded to the snickering Albireo. "Fu fu fu, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I didn't send the dragon to attack you, I ordered it to welcome you to my resort but you attacked it instead…fu fu fu" Albireo said with an eye smile.

"Do you mean that it's my fault?!" Naruto shouted with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yes" Albireo's quick reply. Naruto was ready to burst but he calmed down after taking a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, what happened after I left the Ala Rubra" Albireo asked Naruto seriously. Naruto looked at Albireo seriously and begin to tell the story of what happened after Albireo left.

"Al, here is the key to opening Asuna's memories in case that she get entangled with the Magical World again" Naruto said as he gave the key to Asuna's memories. "I thought Takamichi-kun has the key to Asuna's memories?" Albireo asked Naruto a gaze; Naruto said "I asked him to let me handle the key".

"Alright, Naruto-kun did you know that you Nagi has a son?" Albireo asked Naruto. "No" was his reply.

"Perhaps you should visit Nagi's son soon, you are the godfather after all" Albireo commented. "Maybe later if I have a day off" was Naruto's reply. He quickly added "How did you get stuck here anyway?"

"I really don't know how did I get stuck here but please come visit me from time to time, it feels lonely in here." Albireo replied. "Fine" was Naruto's retort.

After a few more hours of talking and reminiscence, Naruto left a marker to teleport directly to Albireo's report so he can visit him from time to time.

**A few days later**

Naruto is currently in the headmaster's room as he was being briefed for a mission.

"Naruto-kun, your mission is to go to Kyoto and give this letter to chief of the Kansai Magic Association and tell him that it is related to his daughter." Konoemon said with utter seriousness.

"Yosh" Naruto exclaimed.

**Time skip**

Naruto arrived in Kyoto looking at his map he followed it until he was near a huge flight of stairs and a torii at the top. He figured that this must be the headquarters and started his walk to the top of the stairs.

"That is a huge flight of stairs" Naruto said as he looked at surrounding area of the headquarters. "It's beautiful" seeing the sakura leaves that are moving with the wind.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" a man in front on Naruto said, while Naruto was trying to take a better look at the man. "How have you been in the past few years, Naruto-san?" the man said as Naruto is squinting his eyes trying to block the sun "Eishun?" Naruto muttered. Then Naruto's eyes opened wide and said "Eishun!" as he hugged the man now known as Eishun.

"I'm doing fine Eishun, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the chief of Kansai Magic Association" was Eishun's reply. "Wait let me give this to you first, it was given to me by the chief of Kanto Magic Association" as Naruto gave Eishuna the letter. As Eishun opened the letter and read the contents "I'll think about it" was all that he said.

"Come inside, we should talk about the things that happened" Eishun said as he guided Naruto inside.

**Time skip**

"Ha ha ha, you should meet my daughter Naruto-san, she is just the kid in the world" Eishun said happily. "Okay let's go meet your daughter" was Naruto's reply.

"Maid-san, do you know where Konoka-chan went?" asked Eishun to the maid.

"Sir, she went outside with Setsuna-san to play" was the Maid's short reply.

"Alright, let's look for her near the forest because she likes the forest in our backyard" Eishun recommended.

**The forest **

"Konoka-chan" shouted Eishun.

"HELP US! HELP US!"

"That voice…Setsuna-san!" Eishun rushed to where he heard Setsuna is calling for help. Meanwhile Naruto is rushing too and using his chakra to climb the trees and tree-jumped to where he felt the kids are.

"Help us" Setsuna shouted while trying to hang on to a tree branch in the river while also carrying a small girl the same age as her.

"Gotcha" Naruto said as he arrived first and caught both Setsuna and what he thinks is Konoka in the river.

"Hey, you're safe now" Naruto tried comforting the girl as the girl was crying after being saved.

*sniffle* "Thank you mister" said the girl with the hime cut. "Thank you" the other girls said with a bow after recovering.

The three waited for Eishun to arrive. When Eishun arrived the girl with the hime cut stood up and hugged Eishun. "_That must be Konoka and the other one Setsuna, from what I heard" _was Naruto's thought.

"Tou-sama, that guy helped us" while pointing at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-san" as Eishun bowed to him. "No need for that Eishun, we're friends" while Naruto was scratching his back.

"Let us go home for now, Konoka-chan, Setsuna-san" Eishun said as he turned his head to Naruto and said "Follow us Naruto-san we are going to have a feast, I will have my chefs prepare your favorite dish."

"Yosh" as Naruto jumped and fist pumped in the air while following Eishun.

He clearly missed his ramen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's for the third chapter of the story. If anyone is wondering if this story will follow canon, the answer is maybe but not until halfway through the whole story. My vision for this fanfic is to divide it in three parts, Part 1 is from the start of the this story until an arc in Negima canon, the main focus will be about Naruto and his interaction with Mahora, His love interest (she will appear next chapter), Negi as a child, and the class 1-A. Part 2 is Negima canon with slight changes it will be more violent and action packed than the manga. Last is Part 3 which will be a series of arc before the epilogue of Negima canon, and arcs and story connecting this to UQ holder canon. Because Ken-sensei left a lot of holes in Negima before it ended. **

**I'm sorry if the chapters are not long, but if the you want it for my fanfic to longer then I will only update this once a week because I construct, write, and edit everything within a day. **

**Thanks for reading, Heishiro out. **


	4. Chapter 4 Oculus

"Naruto" – Talking

"Naruto" –Thinking

*gulps* -Action

"Naruto" - Creature/Kurama Talking

"Naruto" –Creature/Kurama/ Thinking

Rasenshuriken – Techniques and Magic

Earth Location and time change

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1, I still don't own them.

Chapter 3: Oculus

It has been a few days after Naruto's mission in Kyoto. After getting to know the daughter and her guardian/friend, Naruto decided to head back to Mahora and complete his mission. He spent the last few days on finishing some errands for the Headmaster. Right now, Naruto is walking to the headmaster's office to ask for a few days off to visit and meet his godson.

**Headmaster's Office**

***knock* *knock***

"Come in" said the Headmaster, as Naruto entered the room with the grin that spells trouble.

"Hello jiji, I would like some few days off" said Naruto as he grabbed a letter from his pocket and handed it to the headmaster. "Why did you ask for a day-off all of a sudden?" the headmaster asked as he accepted the letter that was handed to him.

"I am going to Wales to visit the Nagi and his family" Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Ho ho ho, I see you go and give Nagi my regards" the headmaster said while stroking his beard.

"Thank you jiji" was all that Naruto said while bowing to headmaster and he left the office.

**Somewhere in Wales**

Naruto was currently walking somewhere in Wales and asking people the location in the note that Nagi gave him before they parted ways. It was night time when Naruto managed to find a small house after asking for directions. He saw that the lights are still on and he knocked on the door.

***Knock*** ***Knock***

"Who is it?" said a feminine voice inside the house. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a friend of Nagi Springfield, is he here? Naruto said with confidence. "Umm… can you just wait for a few minutes?" the voice said to Naruto as he replied "Sure, take your time."

**With Nekane**

Nekane used a telephone to call his Neighbor, a good friend of Nagi named Stan. "Stan-san, there is someone knocking on my door. He said that he is a friend of Nagi and his name is Naruto Uzumaki, can you help me here?"

"Alright, I'll be going to your house right now, good bye" Stan said as he went outside.

**Back with Naruto**

As Naruto was patiently waiting for the door to open he spotted a silhouette approaching his direction, as the silhouette is getting closer he saw it was an old man with a wizard hat.

"Hello" Naruto said to the old man. "Who might you be?" said the old man to Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and before Nagi left Ala Rubra he gave me his address here in Wales, and now after many years here I am" Naruto said while smiling.

"He also asked me to be the godfather of his child" Naruto quickly added.

Stan widened his eyes as he heard what Naruto said. He quickly regained his composure and asked "Didn't you know that Nagi and his wife is currently missing?" For the first time in Naruto's life he was speechly but after a few minutes he asked "But what about his child?"

"He lives here in this house" Stan said and shouted "Nekane, open the door"

***clink***

Someone opened the door that Naruto was knocking on earlier and Naruto saw a beautiful blonde haired girl. "She's beautiful" Naruto muttered and the girl heard him and blushed at his compliment. "Good Evening, I'm Nekane Springfield". "Springfield! Are you related to Nagi by any chance?" Naruto blurted out in surprise.

"Yes, Nagi is my uncle" said Nekane with a blush and looking at Naruto. "I see, well I'm his friend, I met Ala Rubra a few years ago and traveled with them. Nagi appointed me as the future godfather of his child before he left" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh I forgot, please come in" as Nekane said in surprise after forgetting that Naruto is still outside. As Naruto entered the house he found a place to sit and he sat on the couch. "So Nagi is missing?" Naruto looked directly at Nekane. "Yes" was her only response "I see and he left his son here and where is the kid?" Naruto asked "He is upstairs asleep right now" was all that Nekane said.

"Ahem" Stan interrupted their conversation and said "I will be going home now Nekane" as he left the house. "Okay and thank you, Stan" said Nekane.

"Yawn, I'm tired, can I stay the night here?" Naruto pleaded Nekane. "Umm…sure you can stay on the couch" Nekane replied. "Alright, Good night" Naruto said and promptly fell asleep.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up early and saw Nekane going down on the first floor "Good Morning" Naruto said with a bright smile. "Good Morning" Nekane replied as she was walking towards the kitchen. "Let me help you" Naruto said as he was following Nekane in the kitchen.

As Naruto was whisking away the eggs Nekane suddenly asked him "How did you meet ungle Nagi?"

"They actually found me unconscious in the Magical World, after that I just decided to join them because they seem like a good fellow" was Naruto's short reply.

They prepared the breakfast while getting to know each other, while Nekane was giggling to the stories about Nagi's hijinks. When they were done cooking and preparing breakfast, Nekane went upstairs to wake Negi. When young Negi is near the table he someone he is not familiar and asked Nekane "Onee-chan, who is he?" while pointing at the stranger.

"Hello Negi-kun, My Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a friend of your father and he made me your godfather before you were born" said Naruto with a smile while looking at Negi.

"You know the Thousand Master?" Negi exclaimed with sparkling eyes while running towards Naruto.

"Yes, I know him kiddo" Naruto said smiling at the energy of the boy while patting his head. "But you must eat your breakfast first before I tell you any story about him." Naruto added.

As they quietly ate breakfast, Naruto kept looking at Nekane. He got flustered when they both looked at the same time and Negi asked "Onee-chan and Onii-chan, why are you both red?" that question got them more flustered.

After they finished eating Naruto spend the whole day talking with Negi and enjoying his time with them. Naruto spent a few days bonding with Negi and Nekane, he liked them both. It was nighttime and the last day of Naruto's day-off, Negi was tired and went to sleep after spending the day with Naruto and his Onee-chan.

"So, this is goodbye for now" Naruto said as he is looking straight into Nekane's eyes. "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun; I haven't seen Negi this happy, it's all thanks to you." Nekane gave Naruto a warm smile which made Naruto blush.

"Hehehe" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Before I forgot" as Naruto gave Nekane a kunai "It's a marker for me to teleport here in an instant. Use it if either of you are in trouble or you just wanted to talk with me" Naruto said with a wink as he left, leaving Nekane flustered.

**Back at Mahora**

It has been a few months after meeting Negi and Nekane, right now Naruto is heading in the forest looking for a cottage. The reason was that the Headmaster asked him to talk and solve the case of the person living in the cottage.

***knock* *knock***

**"**Is that you Konoe?" asked a young female voice from the cottage. "No, I was sent here by the dean to help you with your problem" Naruto said as the door swing open to reveal a small blonde girl. The girl smirked and said "Ho, can you really free me from this school?"

"Well I need to study the seal first before I can break you out of that seal" Said Naruto "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Evangeline A.K McDowell" the girl now known as Evangeline said and smirked.

**A few months later**

Naruto was stumped. He couldn't figure out what that idiot Nagi did to Evangeline's seal. The only possible explanation to the seal is that the idiot overpowered a simple detention spell and being near the world tree affected the seal of Evangeline. Right now he is being glared at by Evangeline. "Okay, I think I figured it out. Nagi in all his idiocy overpowered a detention spell and the great magical energy that is covering the school made it more powerful than normal, thus resulting in you forever sealed in school" Naruto said seriously.

Evangeline was fuming; the idiot sealed her without knowing the consequence of his action. "Now just give me a few years and the counter-seal will be done."

"What do you mean in a few years!?" Eva shouted in anger but before Naruto replied he vanish in a flash.

**Wales**

The first thing that Naruto saw after teleporting to Wales is fire and snow. Houses are burning he immediately asked looked around and saw Nekane with Stan sitting down hiding. "Naruto-kun, we need your help, Negi-kun ran off after seeing his dad fighting the demons."

"I see I'll look for Negi and help you fend of the demons." Naruto said with a smile

As Naruto helped in defeating the demons that were summoned, Nagi just defeated the head demon but saw young Negi running towards their direction and aimed a petrification spell at the child but Nekane and Stan tried to use themselves as a shield but Naruto was faster in rescuing the three of them causing the petrification spell to miss and Stan throwing a demon sealing bottle at the demon.

"It looks like I made it just in time" Naruto said as he carefully put down Stan, Nekane and Negi.

"Thank you, Naruto" said Nagi. "It was no problem" was Naruto's short reply

Negi stood up holding his practice wand staring at Nagi. "I see… You are Negi?" Nagi asked as he crouched down and patted Negi on the head and gave Negi his staff. As he is flying Naruto asked "Where are you going?"

"To hide, they are actively pursuing me Naruto-kun; it won't be safe if I stay here with my son." Nagi replied solemnly, as Negi is crying because his father left again.

"This is going to be a headache" was Naruto's last words before he went to where Nekane and Stan are.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry it was a bit late. I stumbled on the romance aspect of this fanfic so hard that it took me a week to make a plan on how this will go. The pairing will be NarutoXNekaneXEvangeline and that's it because the romance will not be heavy on this fic. Sorry I'm not really good at romance. The next chapter will begin the 1-A arc that will kick-off the part 1 of the story. Most of Naruto's interaction that is not covered in any of the chapter will be in an appropriate flashback. **

**Thanks for the read and please leave a review.**

**Heishiro out.**


	5. Chapter 5 1-A

"Naruto" – Talking

"_Naruto_" –Thinking

***gulps*** -Action

"**Naruto**" - Creature/Kurama Talking

"_**Naruto**_" –Creature/Kurama/ Thinking

_**Rasenshuriken**_ – Techniques and Magic

_Earth Location and time change_

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Chapter 5: 1-A = Mayhem

**A Few Years Later **

**At the Headmaster's Office**

"Naruto-kun this mission will be a long-term mission" said Konoemon, Naruto nodded seeing the seriousness of the dean. "Your mission is to teach and protect the class of 1-A until they graduate, any questions?" the dean said to Naruto.

"Why do I need to protect that class specifically?" Naruto looked at the dean. The dean sighed and said "The class that you will be handling has a lot of people that are aware of magic, the class also has my granddaughter and Asuna-kun" The dean said and looked at Naruto "Will you protect them Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, until they graduate I'll protect and teach them." The dean smiled and said "Thank You, Naruto-kun"

**Outside the office**

It has been a few years after rescuing Negi and Nekane, the two springfield left Wales and moved to England so that Negi can study to become a Magister Magi. Wanting to look for his father is his drive in becoming a Magister Magi that's why he enrolled in the school at a young age.

_Nekane _Naruto thought and smiled. He can't believe that what started as a simple familial like relationship turned into a romantic one. It started with Naruto visiting Negi every week after the incident and looking after him while having casual conversation with Nekane when Negi is asleep. They get to know one another with those times that they talked. They eventually fall for each other but are too afraid to confess their feelings for each other until...

_Flashback_

_"Nekane-chan, I really enjoyed all the time that I'm with you" Naruto said but quickly added "W-whenI'm with you and Negi, I mean." _

_Nekane blushed seeing what Naruto actually meant. She smiled, looked at Naruto and said "I feel the same way too, Naruto-kun" Naruto blushed seeing her beautiful smile._

_Naruto looked down and thought of finally admitting his feelings for Nekane, as he made up his mind. With determination in his eyes he looked at Nekane and said "Nekane-chan, I like you very much and would you please go out with me?" Naruto bowed and anxiously waiting for Nekane's answer "Yes, I would love to" Nekane smiled at Naruto and hugged Naruto. _

_Flashback End_

After that day, Naruto and Nekane have been dating and they told Negi of what happened. What surprised them was that Negi was fine with the revelation that his Onee-chan and Onii-chan are dating.

Last year, Naruto proposed to Nekane and she accepted the proposal. Nekane gave a condition to Naruto that they will get married once Negi becomes a Magister Magi; Naruto accepted the proposal seeing that he can wait for that long.

**A week later**

Today is the start of the school year in Mahora Gakuen. Naruto is heading to the room of 1-A while reading the student list to see if there are any notable students on the list. "Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, and Asuna are very notable in this list, hmm…" Naruto stopped in front of the 1-A room and took his phone and called the dean.

"Dean, I forgot to ask can I have Takamichi be my substitute in case you give me missions or I am on a day-off" Naruto asked on the phone.

"Ho ho ho, that is fine I'll inform Takamichi later this week" was the Dean's reply.

He was about to open the room when his prank senses go haywire, he grinned when he felt a prank was awaiting him on the other side of the door. He opened the but didn't enter the class and let an chalk eraser fall on the ground.

He entered and said "Good Morning"

The Students all rise up and said "Good Morning, Sensei."

Naruto wrote his name on the board and said "As you can see my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I will be your Homeroom, and P.E teacher. I will be your Homeroom until you graduate."

Naruto remembered something and said "Since you are first year students, I want you to state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." A hand was raised by a blonde girl with green eyes and said "Sir, why don't you give an example first" Naruto nodded and said "Like I said earlier my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, my fiancée, training, and pranking. Dislikes is the seconds of me waiting for the ramen to cook. My dream for the future is to have a family with my fiancée."

"Auhh" the class of 1-A groaned after finding out that their hot sensei is taken now. "Okay, I will call your name and give me your likes, dislikes, hobbies." Naruto told the class. "Hai" the class replied.

"Akashi Yuna" Naruto said while remembering a colleague with the same last name. A brunette girl with a ponytail on the side of her hair stands up and said "I'm Akashi Yuna. My likes are basketball, and my dad. My dislikes are sloppy lifestyle and bad clothes. My dream for the future is to be a basketball star."

"Okay, Asakura Kazumi"

A red-headed girl stands up with pineapple-style ponytail and said "Asakura Kazumi. My likes are a big scoop, Human-interest stories and cameras. My dislike is a great evil. My dream for the future is to be a great reporter."

"Next is Ayase Yue"

A girl with purple hair with a bored look in her stands up and said in a bored tone "My name is Ayase Yue. My likes are flavored drinks and reading. My dislikes is studying. My dream for the future is I'm still dreaming about it."

Naruto sweat dropped at the answer thinking that she is a lot like Shikamaru. "Izumi Ako"

A shy girl with light blue hair and red eyes stands up and said "H-hai, I'm Ako Izumi Sensei. My likes are cute Band-Aids and doing the laundry. My dislikes are blood and fights. My dream for the future is to be a nurse." Ako quickly took her seat because of her shyness.

"Next is Okochi Akira"

A brown haired girl with ponytail that looks mature for her age stands up and said "I'm Okochi Akira. My likes are little animals and swimming. My dislikes are fights. My dream for the future is… I'm still thinking of it Naruto-sensei."

"It's alright, next is Kakizaki Misa"

"Hai" an energetic pink-haired girl stands up and said "Misa Kakizaki. My likes are prunes and shopping. My dislikes are carbonated drinks. My dream for the future is to find a boyfriend."

"Alright, next is Kagurazaka Asuna" Naruto said and looking at Asuna.

"Naruto-sensei" Asuna said and added "You already know me." Naruto looked at Asuna and said "I know, but as formality you still need to introduce yourself to the class and me." Asuna grumbled and said "Fine, Asuna Kagurazaka. My likes are… none of your business. My dislikes are kids and studying. My dream for the future is…" as Asuna dazed into her seat while dreaming for her future.

_Oh boy, Asuna became normal yet not normal enough _Naruto thought while his eyebrows were twitching. He regained his composition and called "Kasuga Misora"

A girl with short ash-brown hair stands up "Misora Kasuga. My likes are short-distance sprints and mischief. My dislike is staying still. My dream for the future is to cause mischief."

Naruto sweat dropped at her answer. "Okay next is Kugimiya Madoka."

A girl with short brown hair stands up and said "My name is Kugimiya Madoka. My likes are the gyuudon at Matsuya, Silver accessories, and Western music. My dislikes are playboy, and my own voice."

"I see, I see… next is Ku Fei"

A girl with a bun on her hair stands up and said "Ku Fei-aru. Likes are nikuman, training, and strong men-aru. Dislikes I don't have dislike Naruto-sensei-aru."

Naruto smiled at Ku Fei. He looked at the list and smiled again and called "Konoka Konoe"

A bubbly brunette that Naruto knew stands up and smiled. "Naruto-sensei" Konoka pouted at Naruto. "Yes, yes, I already know you but you should still introduce yourself to others." "Hai, Hai, I'm Konoka Konoe. My likes are Fortune-telling, the supernatural, cooking, and Se-chan." Meanwhile a girl not far from them blushed heavily. "My dislike is being separated from my friends. My dream for the future is to get married."

"Okay, Thank You Konoka-san." Naruto said while smiling at Konoka. "Next is Saotome Haruna"

A girl with dark green hair and glasses stands up, He felt shiver in his spine looking at the girl and thought to himself _A Pervert_. "Hello, Haruna Saotome" she winked at Naruto and continued "My likes are Tea parties and crime scenes. My dislikes are bugs and meeting the deadline. My dream for the future is to be a great mangaka."

"Okay, well then, next is Sakurazaki Setsuna." He smiled at Setsuna since he occasionally visits Kyoto he got to know the two children and he managed to help Konoka connect with Setsuna after the incident where they both drowned. Setsuna is still stoic on the outside but a flustering mess with Konoka.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, My likes are Kendo and" she looks at Konoka who smiled at her and said "My dislikes are perverted things. My dream for the future is to serve my Ojou-sama." Setsuna said while blushing furiously.

Naruto chuckled and said "Okay, Sasaki Makie"

"Hai" a pink haired girl stands up and said "My name is Makie Sasaki. My likes are Rhythmic Gymnastics, and cute things. My dislikes are slimy things. I'm still thinking of a dream for the future, he he he, Narutok-sensei."

"That's quite alright Sasaki-san" Naruto said and smiled kindly at Makie. "Okay next is Shiina Sakurako"

"Hai" a girl with pale red hair raised her hand and stands up. "My likes are Karaoke and my cats. My dislikes are when my cats are in the kitchen. My dream for the future is to find a job and get married."

"Hmm… okay next is Tatsumiya Mana"

A dark-skinned girl with black hair stands up. As he saw the girl Naruto thought that she doesn't look like a middle schoolgirl because of her height and proportions. "I'm Mana Tatsumiya. My likes are darts, billiard and anmitsu. My dislikes are okra and shrimp. I still don't have a dream for the future Naruto-sensei."

"Its fine, Mana-san… next is Chao Lingshen"

A girl with brown haired tied in a bun stands up. As Naruto looked at the girl he can't help but feel that something is wrong with the girl. He decided that he will not confront her but wait and things out. "I'm Chao Lingshen-yo. My likes are too many to mention-yo. My dislike is war and the chain of hatred-yo. My dream for the future is to bring world peace-yo."

"That's a good dream Chao-san and very commendable" Naruto said but inside he thought that Chao is really suspicious and keep an eye on her. "Next is Kaede Nagase"

A girl with big boobs for her age with brown hair stands up "I'm Kaede Nagase-degozaru. My likes are pudding and relaxing-degozaru. My dislike is frogs-degozaru. I still don't have any idea for future Naruto-sensei-degozaru."

Naruto nodded and skillfully threw a paper shuriken at Kaede without anyone knowing which Kaede caught. As Kaede opened the paper her eyes widened at the contents of the paper. She smiled, looked at Naruto and nodded to the question.

_So she is a ninja_ Naruto thought. "Next is Chizuru Naba"

A girl with brown red hair with a beauty mark under her eyes stands up "I'm Chizuru Naba. My likes are the slow life, helping others, and children. My dislike is loneliness. My dream for the future is to have many children… ufufufu"

Naruto saw the girl and noted that her breast size is impossible for her age but won't comment on it. "Next is Fuka Narutaki"

A pink haired girl with two small ponytails stands up. "I'm Fuka Narutaki. My likes are pranks and sweet foods. My dislikes are ghosts and things that don't move. "

"Okay, Fumika Narutaki"

"Hai" a girl with pink hairs with buns stands up "I'm Fumika. I like cleaning and sweer foods. My dislikes are things that are hairy and long like a caterpillar."

"Alright, Satomi Hakase" Naruto called.

A girl with black hair and glasses stands up "My likes are inventing. My dislikes are a failed plan. My dream for the future is to invent the greatest invention in history."

"O-okay, Chisame Hasegawa"

A girl with orange hair and large circular glasses stands up with a frown. "Chisame Hasegawa. My likes is my laptop. My dislikes is none of your business. My dream is to live a quiet life."

When Naruto looked at looked at list he smiled and snickered to himself and called "Evangeline A.K McDowell"

A girl with blonde hair stands up and glared at Naruto. "Evangeline McDowell. My like are tea ceremony and Go. My dislikes are garlic and leeks. My dream for the future is to graduate." As Evangeline continue to glare at Naruto and Naruto shrugging of the glare.

"Okay, next is Nodoka Miyazaki" Naruto called.

A girl with Blue Violet hair that covers her hair stands up and said quietly "I'm Nodoka. I l-l-like to be surrounded by and s-s-sorting books. I don't dislike anything. I don't have a dream for the future yet sensei."

Naruto smiled warmly at her to calm her down and called the next student "Murakami Natsumi"

"Hai" a girl with short pink hair stands up "I'm Natsumi. My likes are acting and the theater. I don't particularly dislike anything. I want to be an actress in the future."

"That's a good dream" Naruto nodded. "Ayaka Yukihiro" Naruto called.

A beautiful girl that looks similar to Nekane stands up with a grace of a princess. "I'm Ayaka Yukihiro. My likes are many things to mention. I dislike irresponsible people. My dream for the future is to take over the Yukihiro enterprise."

Naruto nodded and called the next student "Satsuki Yotsuba"

A plump girl with brown stands up and said "I'm Satsuki Yotsuba, I like cooking and serving people. I dislike fights and chaos. My dream for the future is to own a restaurant."

"A very good dream, thank you for the answer" Naruto said with a warm smile at Yotsuba. "Lastly, Zazie Rainyday"

A girl with white hair stands up and opened her mouth and said "…"

"T-Thank you for the answer, Zazie" Naruto said.

"Okay, since today is our first day that will be all for our homeroom. I'll assign your class rep tomorrow. See you later." Naruto said as he stands up and left the room. "Goodbye Naruto-sensei" the class exclaimed.

Konoka went to Asuna and asked her "Asuna-san, you knew Naruto before?" Asuna looked at Konoka and nodded "He took care of me when I was young." Konoka and Asuna continued their conversation not knowing that they will be roommates for a long time.

As Naruto left, the class is planning a welcoming party to their new teacher.

Naruto is walking to the hallway and pullout his phone to call Nekane.

"Hello, Nekane-chan" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Nekane replied.

"Well, I was assigned by the dean to teach a class" Naruto replied and heard Nekane giggling.

"Nekane-chan" Naruto whined and it made Nekane's giggling turn into a full blown laughter

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Next few chapters will be about character interaction within 1-A. **


	6. Chapter 6 Sensei

"Naruto" – Talking

"_Naruto_" –Thinking

***gulps*** -Action

"**Naruto**" - Creature/Kurama Talking

"_**Naruto**_" –Creature/Kurama/ Thinking

_**Rasenshuriken**_ – Techniques and Magic

_Earth Location and time change_

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Chapter 6: Sensei

It has been a few days since Naruto became the homeroom teacher of 1-A. The class quickly become friends with each other because some of the knows each other before being put in class 1-A. Some of them became friends because of their hobby. Nevertheless the class 1-A became a class that works. The class president that Naruto handpicked was Ayaka Yukihiro. She accepted the responsibility that Naruto gave her without any regret or doubt on her self.

Right now the class of 1-A are planning something for their Sensei. They plan to get to know him better, yes he is very friendly to them but they didn't know anything about him other than the things that he said during his introduction. "Okay, what's our plan?" asked Chao to her classmate, believe it or not she is a time-traveller and meeting the famed Naruto Uzumaki is one of her goals before she goes back to her timeline. She never met him in person but she idolized him because of his heroic actions. Whenever she asked anyone about him they wouldn't answer her and gave her a sad smile.

"Well, we first give need to give him a welcoming party" Ayaka said and Kaede added with sly smile "We need alcohol, so that he can be honest when we are interrogating him." "We are underage, we can't buy alcohol it's illegal" Ayaka replied. "Well, about that, Chizuru already bought the alcohol" Kaede replied while pointing at Chizuru who is holding a sake bottle. Ayaka sighed at the persistence of her classmate in getting their sensei drunk. "Stop!" Asuna shouted to her classmates. "We can't do that to Naruto-sensei he is a kind person so don't take advantage of him." Asuna exclaimed while waving her hand.

Konoka's giggling caught the attention of her classmates that were arguing. "You guys going to these elaborate plan just to see Sensei drunk."

They continued arguing while someone was silent the whole time, sitting in the corner. It was Evangeline gritting her teeth it has been a few years since Naruto promised to remove the seal.

_A few hours later_

Naruto is heading to Eva's cottage after receiving a message on his locker by Eva.

***knock***

Evangeline opened the with a dark look in her eyes. "Why are you not fixing my seal?!" she asked as she grabbed his collar while shaking him repeatedly. Naruto simply raised his hands to calm Evangeline down. "Okay, I'll be honest with you" Naruto sighed as he continued "I can free you now but you need to finish middle school first." Eva was seeing red she thought that she can get away from this school and hunt down the idiot that sealed her in the first place. "Okay, let's make a deal, Every time you finish a school year I'll make the seal more comfortable to you. If you finished your first year I'll make the seal allow you to roam out side of the barrier but still inside Mahora. If you finished your second year in middle school, I will make the seal allow you to cast magic that are not harmful to the students. Once you finished middle school, I will destroy the seal freeing you from eternal school hell, deal?" Eva looked at Naruto's eyes trying to find out if he is lying or not but she didn't find any traits of lies. "Deal" Eva said and they shook hands "There is also a fail-safe in that in case something happened to me the possessor of the seal will be the headmaster. I also gave him the details to free you if something did happen to me." Eva smirked "What if I kill you?" Naruto smirked and replied "You won't as he left the cottage to head for his apartment to prepare for class tomorrow.

_The next day_

"Naruto-sensei" Ayaka raised her hand. "What is it Ayaka?" asked Naruto. "Can you return in the classroom after class?" Ayaka asked and Naruto looked at her with a confused expression, he asked "Why?" Ayaka fidgeted but finally got the courage to say what her fellow classmate discussed "It's a surprise sensei. Naruto just shrugs and said sure before continuing his lesson.

_After class_

As Naruto is walking to the classroom of 1-A he heard shuffling noises in the room as he entered he was surprised. A banner welcoming him can be seen on the whole room. The students of 1-A welcomed him with a warm aura that he almost cried. "Thank you for welcoming me. I know I'm not interacting with everyone after class but I plan to change that next week."

"EEEEHHHH" All of the 1-A said as they found out that the plan to make Naruto drunk and spill all his secret is now in vain. "Why do you plan on making me drunk so that I will spill all my secrets and life?" Naruto asked and all the students blushed red thinking that they got found out.

"Don't worry we will all get to know each other before this school year ends" Naruto said with a smile. "Whay do you mean by that Naruto-sensei?" the Narutaki twins asked. "Starting next week I will spend a day with you 1-A as I get to know you better" Naruto said with a smile. "Like a date" Kaede asked as she smiled widely. Naruto scratched his cheek while smiling akwardly. "Well it isn't a romantic date, but is still a date". Some of the students celebrated that they will spend some time with their handsome sensei.

"I thought this was a party?" Naruto asked as he looked around the classroom and the said "Let's dance" as the class of 1-A partied and talked to their sensei about mundane topics.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long delay and the short chapter it is actually a setup for the next arc which involves Naruto getting to know his students on a personal level but not a romantic level. Some will fall in love with him but hey will be unrequited because of Nekane. If you are wondering if there is no action involve in this arc well there is Naruto is a trouble magnet in his world and that will not escape him in Negima's world. **

**Before I forgot the reason the chapter is short and the update is late, the reason is that I am on a vacation in the U.S and I left my laptop. I'm just borrowing a laptop to write. Read and Review**

**Heishiro out.**


End file.
